He Deserves a Better Father
by Lucareeo
Summary: A burn mark on Shouto's arm alarms Izuku, leading to a discussion about their fathers. It turns out that Izuku resents his own father, blaming him for his mother's loneliness and sorrow. Shouto's never been the best at comforting, but he is sure as hell going to try his best for his boyfriend.


Izuku and Shouto had both decided it would be a good idea if the two of them took a break from movies to just chill out in Izuku's room. Shouto sat on top of Izuku's bed, his back against the wall. He wore Izuku's white shirt that had the words "DRESS SHIRT" printed in English. His boyfriend, was sprawled on the bed, his head propped up on Shouto's leg.

The two of them were scrolling on their phones, reading up on either group messages or news on villain sightings. They needed a breather, as the comedic movie they watched earlier had ended with Izuku spitting milk at Shouto's face. Plus, Izuku's mother was out getting take out Chinese for dinner and would be back soon. Starting a new movie would mean having to pause in the middle and that's not the best way to watch a movie!

"Whoa, did you hear about Best Jeanist's new fashion line dropping on Saturday?" Izuku turned his phone to let Shouto see. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Beast Jeanist in a back-breaking pose while wearing extremely tight denim coupled with silk robes.

Shouto didn't comment. He had no idea what he was seeing.

"Best Jeanist is so cool, it's been awhile since he actually came out with a new line, he's only been modeling other companies' work." Izuku beamed, scrolling down the article to see if he could find more promotional pictures.

"Do you… like that fashion?" Shouto almost sounded concerned. He never really saw Izuku wear ny denim unless it was jeans, but even then Izuku wasn't the type of person to dress like Beast Jeanist. After all, he was wearing a shirt that said 'dress shirt.'

He tried to imagine Izuku in really tight denim, quickly throwing the image out of his mind before he started shivering at the thought. He didn't want to think about how Izuku's entire design would look if he had interned with Best Jeanist. Shouto already saw what Katsuki Bakugou looked with his gelled down hair. To think Izuku's charming mop of hair could be reduced to something like that, well, it almost gave Shouto a shudder.

"Oh gosh no! I could never pull anything off like that. It sort of looks way too tight but I think it really suits Best Jeanist." Izuku rubbed his chin, starting to mutter to himself. "I think this new fashion line drop is going to be a huge promotion for Best Jeanist, maybe enough to help his popularity and bring him up the ranks…He's already No. 4 but this kind of big event can really push him into No. 3, maybe even No. 2…"

Shouto blinked. If Izuku wasn't a part of the hero course, it would've made sense for him to be apart of the business course.

"I'd love for Best Jeanist to be No. 2. My father would be extremely upset." Shouto gave a harsh chuckle, leaning back against the wall and closed his eyes. Izuku looked up, watching the boy try to retain his calmness.

It was a sight that left Izukus breathless. Seeing long lashes flutter closed, Shouto's chest rising and falling softly, Izuku was ready to kiss the boy. The heart inside his chest began beating loudly, leaving Izuku with butterflies in his stomach and then moved up to his throat. He was about to make a comment until he saw a discolored mark on Shouto's left arm.

"Shouto… What's that?" Izuku sat up, turning to face Shouto and his arm. Taking a look down, Shouto covered the mark with his other arm, frowning deeply. He stayed silently, knowing that if he said anything that sounded like an excuse, Izuku would start throwing some sort of fit.

" _Shouto."_ Izuku gave a stern tone, placing a hand on Shouto's shoulder.

More silence.

Shouto turned to look away from Izuku but the boy took a hold of his face, gently turning it to face him. "Shouto, that wasn't there before, what is that?"

Izuku moved to take ahold of the hand that kept the mark hidden. Shouto didn't put up any fights, revealing that his arm had a redish, orangy hand print that wrapped around his skin. It was a _burn_ mark.

"What happened?" It was only a little bit louder than a whisper, though Izuku's voice started to shake. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Shouto.

"He didn't want me coming over. Wanted me to stay home so he could give me more training tomorrow but I didn't want that." Shouto explained, his eyes looking down with disdain. "I was in such a rush to leave, I forgot to wrap it up. I'm sorry."

Izuku took ahold of the boy's face again, moving his head to face him. "Don't ever apologize! This isn't okay Shouto, does he do this often?" The concern was evident on Izuku's face, Shouto wanted to pry away but instead took ahold of Izuku's hands.

"It doesn't happen often, I promise you. He was only mad because I've never gone to a sleepover before and he didn't want me to. He grabbed me when I was walking out but I slammed him with some ice." Shouto sighed softly, the concern look on Izuku's face didn't falter, and instead it seemingly intensified.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble once you get home?" Izuku's eyes widened with fear. Shouto shook his head.

"I think by that time he will be out of town for more hero work. If anything I'll just continue to defy him. This won't ever happen again." Shouto tried to reassure his boyfriend but to no avail. Izuku's eyes began to water, startling Shouto.

He wiped his tears with his eyes but they began rolling down Izuku's cheeks. He sniffed, Shouto unsure on what to do could only watch. It truly seemed like his boyfriend was crying every single day, but at that moment it hurt his heart more than any other cry Shouto witnessed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying. I just, here, let me grab some things." Izuku got off his bed, walking towards his desk. Shouto had half-expected Izuku to walk out to the hallway, but was surprised to find Izuku pulling out gauze bandages and a container of Vaseline from his drawers.

The boy walked over, sitting closer to Shouto as he took his arm. Seeing his questioning look, Izuku could only sniff and give a shaky smile.

"Uh, I used to get burned a lot from Kacchan as a kid, I kind of just left those stuff in the drawer." Shouto's brows furrowed at that explanation. He learned a bit about Izuku's past with Katsuki but to see the effects of their awful relationship made Shouto's stomach churn and his blood boil.

Izuku held Shouto's arm up, moving down to place a small kiss on the burn mark. Shouto's face immediately went red, turning away as he used his other hand to hide his mouth that was slowly forming into a smile.

"What, now you're Recovery Girl?" This made Izuku chuckle against his arm. He then began to put Vaseline on the burn mark, using his palm to spread it over Shouto's arm.

"I'm probably not as good, but I hope it's working."

"It is." Shouto gave him a soft smile as Izuku wrapped the bandages around his arm. There wasn't any awkwardness in the few seconds of silence, it was mostly filled with heavy-hearted gloom. Once he was done, Izuku placed another long kiss onto the bandaged arm. Shouto inhaled sharply, exhaling once Izuku moved his head away.

"Thank you." Shouto breathed out, leaning back against the wall. Izuku moved to sit closer, placing his head on Shouto's shoulder. He took ahold of Shouto's hand, gripping it tightly.

"I don't want you going back." Izuku confessed softly.

"I don't want to go back either." The two both sighed, knowing that there wasn't any other options.

"Maybe you can just, I don't know, keep sleeping over?" Izuku looked up, trying to offer a smile. Shouto returned it with a sad expression.

"I'd like to. My father would throw a fit. Plus, my siblings are back home and I'm sure they'll get the brute of his anger if I'm not there to take it."

Izuku sat up, moving off the bed and standing in front of Shouto. "But none of this is right! I don't care if he's the No. 2 Pro Hero, he can't be doing this to you and your family!" The conversation was brought up multiple times before, but it never stopped Izuku from restating his thoughts on the manner. Shouto didn't mind, though his answer was always the same.

"It's fine. Once I turn eighteen I can leave that place. For now, just having moments like this is good enough for me to keep going." Shouto scooted himself over to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs over. "Before I was fueled on my hatred for him, but now, meeting you and everyone else, I realized that being motivated solely on vengeance would only end up hurting me. Izuku, you've done so much for me, so please know that." He took ahold of Izuku's hands, giving them both a squeeze.

The waterworks started up again. Izuku began to sniff, taking one of his hands to wipe his tears before they could even fall.

"I wish I could do more." Izuku hiccupped.

"You've done plenty. You're very fortunate, Izuku. Your family has been more than welcoming. You truly are lucky."

Something about that didn't sit well with Izuku. His stomach lurched at the word _family._ What did a family mean to him? For Izuku it was just his mother. To Shouto, it was also probably his mother and siblings. Shouto seemed to notice the skeptic look on Izuku's face.

"Izuku?"

He quickly shook his head, letting go of Shouto's hands. "Sorry, uh, I guess I was just thinking too much. About your family and my family." Shouto's eyes widen, noticing the error in his statement. He actually didn't know a thing about Izuku's father and had never asked. He quickly moved to correct himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make any assumptions. Your _mother_ has been extremely welcoming." Izuku made a scoffing noise, tears welling up again. It was a reoccurring action, but Izuku couldn't stop himself.

"Yeah, she is huh? You know, she's so happy to have you over. When I told her, her face sort of just lit up and it was really nice to see." Izuku took a deep breath. "She's always alone when I go to school, so I think every time I bring people over it makes up for all the times she feels lonely." Izuku began rubbing at his eyes again, closing them tightly to keep himself from crying.

Shouto sat there, looking up at Izuku. "She has you." It was an attempt to console his boyfriend, but it was met with a sad sob.

"But I'm not enough! Sometimes I'll hear her crying in her room, and it's all because _he's_ not here!" Izuku's voice shook. Shouto was taken aback, but kept his eyes on him.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start crying again." Izuku took a deep inhale, moving over to his desk to grab his bottle of water. He better hydrate himself to prevent passing out.

"You're fine. Izuku… Can you tell me more about your father?" Shouto stood up, moving to where Izuku was standing. Izuku gave a shaky sigh, looking back to him. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable, but I want you to know that I'm happy that I opened up to you about my father."

Izuku gave a shaky laugh. "My situation isn't as bad as your's, I shouldn't complain about my father you know?"

Shouto shook his head. "No two situations are the same, but your feelings are as valid. Please." Shouto took Izuku's arm, leading him back to the bed to sit down.

"It's just, I don't know. I don't want to compare fathers but my dad's been out of the picture since I was little. I know that sounds like a miracle to you but I… I can't forgive him for doing that." Izuku sat back, leaning his head against the wall as he sniffed.

"He's works abroad, but he never really calls or visits. He'll send money over but I feel like that makes it worse. You know? Sometimes I wish he would just come out and confess he's having an affair or something, at least then my mom could divorce him! I used to see my mom crying in her room all the time. Even though she was sad, she was always there to support me and take care of me. My mom, she means the world to me and knowing that my dad was causing her so much grief… I couldn't take it." Another shaky breath, Izuku turned to meet Shouto's gaze. "I shouldn't complain, it's not like my father hurts me or my mom like how yours did, but what's… what's the point of saying I have a father if he's never here?"

Izuku gave a shaky laugh, quickly wiping away his fallen tears. "Listen to me… I'm always the one giving people chances but I don't want to give him a chance, not anymore at least. You must think I'm awful now, being angry over something that isn't that big of a deal."

"I guess my point is that I'm not as lucky as you think? Well… I guess I am lucky but when it comes to my family I just," Izuku paused, musing over what he wanted to say next. "It's not fair. Not to my mom."

Shouto moved his gaze to look down at his bandaged arm. He was ignorant to his boyfriend's situation and felt guilt and shame rise in his body; however, the determination of comforting Izuku had override it. He placed a hand on Izuku's, turning back to him.

"Whether if your father was here or not, your mother raised such an amazing son." Shouto leaned over to place his lips on Izuku's cheek. "She raised such a wonderful son… someone who selflessly helps others no matter what. Someone that's going to be an amazing hero." Izuku turned his head to capture Shouto's lips with his, moving a hand up to stroke the boy's face. A tear streamed down Izuku's cheek as Shouto leaned into his touch.

"You're not awful." Shouto whispered in between kisses. "You're beautiful."

Izuku nearly sobbed loudly, wrapping his arms around Shouto.

"You're free to feel the way you do. The reason why you feel this way is because you care so much for your mother. I guess you're not the lucky one here, I am. How did I get someone as beautiful as you to love me?" Shouto closed his eyes, placing small kisses on Izuku's freckles.

Izuku gave a shaky laugh. "No you're right, I'm the lucky one for getting Shouto Todoroki as a boyfriend." The two boys chuckled.

Shouto wrapped his arms around Izuku's middle, returning the embrace.

"You deserve a better father."

"You too."

Shouto kissed the rest of Izuku's tears away, moving to hold onto Izuku's face. In that moment they forgot about their fathers. Family was not picture-perfect, but for the two boys in the small bedroom, it was this moment that made up all the loneliness they had felt throughout their lives.


End file.
